The invention relates generally to imaging and spectroscopy systems and more specifically to magnetic resonance systems and methods.
High field magnetic systems such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are typically located inside a shielded environment such as a shielded room. Several MR detectors are used as sensing elements in MRI systems and are used for sensing and transmitting electromagnetic signals. Computer processors are used for processing the electromagnetic signals to generate a corresponding image of an object.
Typically, the computer processors of MRI systems are located outside the shielded room. Coaxial cables are usually used to connect circuits within the shielded room to circuits outside of the shielded room. Isolating the signals propagated through the cables from outside the shielded room to the inside of the shielded room is a major challenge in such applications and is performed in general, to prevent radio frequency interference from degrading image acquisition and processing.
To increase the quality of the images, MRI systems sometimes comprise several magnetic resonance (MR) detectors. Examples of MR detectors include receive coils. One problem when increasing the number of coils is the corresponding increase in the coaxial cable required to connect the coils to the computer processor. Increasing the number of coaxial cables results in various problems such as bulky cables connectors, electro magnetic interference and crosstalk. Another problem with the conductive coaxial cables that connect the MR detector or RF coil to the system is that the conductive cables can form loops, which in turn can induce local heating during-high energy transmit pulses used in MRI which may be a safety concern.
Therefore, there is a need to transmit signals with high fidelity between the MR detectors in the shielded room and a computer processor located outside the shielded room.